


Ammunition

by lego_hearts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, SEX!, guns!, not together!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lego_hearts/pseuds/lego_hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's breath hitches for a second, displacing a strand of hair beside Cas' ear and simultaneously breathing in the smell of his friend's skin. Of his soap and the moisturiser he uses, the oddly earthy scent of his shampoo and the light tang of his natural scent which still, even now, smells ethereal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ammunition

Despite Sam being the brother in possession of all of the patience it is Dean who keeps his eyes on Castiel as he adjusts to being human. Dean is the one that takes him out to the store to buy new clothes, helping Cas pick out which colours go well with each other and which clothes just need to be avoided at all costs. He's not much of a fashionista himself, but he has standards and has already told Cas if he doesn't dress himself properly he's not allowed in the Impala. But Cas doesn't need help or guidance getting dressed or undressed. Once Dean has pointed out how to turn the shower on and off Cas is fine with that too. He takes a long time, he's meticulously clean, but that's hardly a problem.

 

Dean teaches Cas how to shave, though Cas seems to prefer a slightly stubbled look, so after one or two attempts at wet shaving they graduate to electric razors and that's a piece of cake.

 

It takes Dean a little while to push away the images of the 2014 version of Cas when he's walking around with his rugged new look, but this Cas is so happy. And curious. Despite having all the knowledge in the world when it came to history and religion, now that he has to use simple people things he wants to know how toasters work, how televisions work, how microwaves work- it's exhausting and much like having a smart-ass toddler to look after.

 

But Dean runs through the bullet points in the How To Be Human handbook and Cas is fine. To the point where Dean is actually thinking about teaching him how to drive.

 

“Dean,” Sam addresses him one day in the tone that suggests he's going to be giving his older brother a lecture. “You've run through pretty much everything with Cas-” he looks at Dean as though he expects him to be intuitive enough to fill in the rest of it for himself. Dean isn't.

 

“Yeah?” he asks. “He's a fast learner.”

 

“Well yeah, but everything except the obvious stuff, Dean.”

 

Dean frowns, thinking over what he's missed. Everything seems to be running smoothly, not even any teething problems. Cas is learning to cook, he dresses nicely, he cleans up after himself-

 

“Hunting, Dean,” Sam cuts in, clearly bored of watching the cogs in his brother's mind struggle.

 

“What?” Dean's eyes begin to dart around the room, anywhere but on Sam. “He knows how to hunt. He's hunted with us-”

 

“As an angel, Dean. Not as a human.”

 

“Well- yeah, but...there's not much going on these days. He doesn't really need to be involved...” Dean shrugs.

 

“Dean-”

 

“I mean, come on. It's just a salt and burn here and there. Some exorcisms. Heck, we haven't seen anything we haven't been able to kill with a spell in about a month.”

 

“And what about the day we run into something bigger?” Sam asks firmly, trying to catch Dean's  
wandering gaze. “What if he can't protect himself?”

 

“He won't need to,” Dean snaps finally. “He's not going to be coming with us.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Cas. He's can't come with us.” Dean shrugs his shoulders as though he's simply discussing dinner plans.

 

“What are you talking about? Dean, you can't just rule him out completely. He's part of this with us. That's exactly what you said to me when you were telling me why we were keeping him-” 

 

“He's not a dog, Sam.”

 

“And he's not a child, Dean. He's a man. Heck, he was an angel. He needs to know how to fire a gun, how to do some hand to hand.”

 

“He's weak,” Dean says, his tone dropping to sulky when he realises Sam is going to win this fight. “I don't think he knows how weak.”

 

“Then train him,” Sam replies. “Don't let him be weak.”

 

 

It is this that leads to Dean and Cas out in Bobby's yard the following afternoon, both with hand guns and a box of ammo between them. Dean has erected a target twenty feet away, an old tin sign on a post, and explains to Cas the way to stand, the way to hold the gun and the way to take off the safety, how to aim.

 

Cas has most of that down, his stance his good, he's physically strong enough to hold the gun up for a while. But when he fires he isn't prepared for the force of the gun's release and he staggers, the bullet misses the target by miles and Cas appears to have hurt his wrist.

 

Dean closes the space between them in seconds, cradling Cas's wrist in his hand. “Are you ok? Are you alright, Cas?”

 

“I'm fine,” Cas nods, pulling his hand back and rubbing it. “I'm not fragile, Dean. I'm as solid as you.”

 

Dean blanches and looks away. Cas is holding the gun up again, gripping it firmly though he's shaking just a little this time.

 

“You need to- Cas, you need to be prepare for when it releases. Here-” Dean steps up behind Cas,  
unsure for a moment before he slides his arms along Cas', fitting their hands together over the gun, helping to support and aim it. Well, Cas has never had gun lessons so who is he to decide whether or not this is how they go?

 

Cas' body melts back against his own, torso to back fitting perfectly down to the curve of Cas' ass which rests against Dean's groin like a puzzle piece.

 

Dean's breath hitches for a second, displacing a strand of hair beside Cas' ear and simultaneously breathing in the smell of his friend's skin. Of his soap and the moisturiser he uses, the oddly earthy scent of his shampoo and the light tang of his natural scent which still, even now, smells ethereal.

 

Dean swallows heavily, unprepared for the warm pulse in his body, chemicals kicking in. He tries to pull himself together, clears his throat and speaks directly into Cas' ear.

 

“Hold her steady. Don't move her from this position until you've pulled the trigger, when you apply the pressure-”

 

“Dean,” Cas' voice comes out as a rasp, like a rough caress that makes Dean's blood flow immediately head south. Cas' breathing feels shallower and Dean can see him looking at him out of the corner of his eye. They both stand perfectly still, but even so, the hard warmth of the body in front of him makes Dean's cock throb. There is no way Cas didn't feel it and Dean bites his lip and waits for Cas to pull away. Cas moves their entwined fingers on the gun, lowering it to point at the floor at their feet.

 

They are embracing in an awkward way, Dean's arms resting against the warmth of Cas' ribs on both sides, feeling the thrumming of his heart, the pulse under his skin.

 

Dean's cock is very interested in their change of position, hardening all the more against the curve of Cas' ass. He sighs and mentally curses Cas for being the perfect height for this and then tries to pull back.

 

“Dean,” Cas whispers again softly, stopping him by squeezing the fingers of one of their joined hands, unwinding them from the hilt of the gun and guiding Dean's to the heat between his legs, pressing Dean's palm to the evident bulge in the front of Cas' jeans. “Don't go.”

 

His breathing hitches again, palm flattening against Cas' growing erection and encouraging the other man to rock back against him, rubbing his ass against Dean's cock. Dean presses his mouth against Cas' neck, leaving feverish, hot, open mouthed kisses up to his ear and then back down again to his shoulder, biting gently. It doesn't even feel unusual, like something they shouldn't be doing.

 

Cas gasps and pushes against Dean's hand, the full length of his erection filling Dean's palm the same way Dean's fits perfectly against the cleft of Cas' ass.

 

They both groan, Dean against Cas' neck, Cas louder into the air of the scrapyard. Cas' body is  
radiating heat and they're barely moving but Dean is sweating, panting and he wants- the things he wants are spilling forth in his mind as though they've been building up for months, years. Well, this can't possibly have come from nowhere.

 

There are a few seconds when only their breathing is audible and then Dean turns them towards one of the cars, pushing Cas ahead of him until Cas drops the gun to brace his hands against the body of the scrapped vehicle. It's not a rushed movement, it's not forceful, but they move as though they were always meant to do this.

 

Dean presses his now free hand to Cas' chest, firmly above his heart, feeling it hammering. His grip on Cas is possessive, needy, holding him back against his own body as though he's scared Cas will disappear, slip away. But Cas doesn't make any attempt to leave, if anything he moves against Dean, either against the hands that have a firm hold on him or his body or Dean's chest, Dean's crotch, Dean's erection.

 

And Dean kisses his neck again, kisses beneath his ear and then around to where his hairline begins, nibbling the tiny hairs there and smiling when Cas shivers.

 

Cas sighs heavily, transferring his weight to one hand and reaching down with the other to unbutton his jeans before moving Dean's hand from above to beneath the thicker material, the hunter's palm now pressed to the line of his erection through just the thin fabric of Cas' boxers.

 

“Ngh, Cas,” Dean whispers, squeezing the shaft beneath his fingers, smirking when Cas' hips jerk forward. “Cas-”

 

“Dean,” Cas replies, breathless and rasping. “Dean, please-”

 

Dean isn't expecting that. He isn't expecting to be asked for whatever Cas is asking for, but it makes sense considering he has his hand around the other man and is pressing hot and hard to his back.

 

The heat between them is incredible. It makes Dean's head spin and he wonders if his grip on Cas isn't to keep him standing as well.

 

“Dean, you're hard-” Cas whispers, turning his head to look over his shoulder, their eyes meeting. Cas' eyes are half lidded but his pupils are huge, the smallest line of blue rimming them. “I did that?”

 

Dean nods once. “And I did this?” he squeezes Cas' length again and Cas nods his head, both hands pressed against the car again, keeping the two of them steady. “Cas, I want you-”

 

Cas rolls his body back again, the contact like a hot wave through Dean at every inch of them that touches. He leans in, presses his face into Cas' hair and breathes deeply, his hand beginning a slow and torturous pace up and down Cas' erection.

 

“Take me, then-” Cas says softly, his head dropping forward again.

 

“You fit so perfectly against me, Cas,” Dean says, because even his lips seem to fit just so against the underside of Castiel's ear and he imagines how well everything else will fit together-

 

“And you will inside me,” Cas whispers, smirk evident in his voice that makes Dean smile even with his cock expressing it's interest with great enthusiasm against Cas' backside.

 

“We'll see,” Dean replies. “Not here, though.”

 

Cas turns his head to look over his shoulder again. “Why not? We have everything we need-” he  
gestures down at the Vaseline Dean had been using in his gun care lesson prior to this one. And then, because Dean has apparently become distracted by the conversation and wondering where Cas has even learnt to think things like this, he takes the hunter's hand from against his erection, moving it up, tucking Dean's fingers into the waistband of his boxers. Dean takes the hint almost instinctively and slides his hand down, skin coming into contact with hot skin, wrapping his fingers around Cas and pulling a groan from the both of them.

 

“Where did you learn these things, Cas?” Dean rasps, chuckling gently against Cas' skin.

 

“The human imagination is a wonderful thing, Dean,” Cas replies, his voice lost and breathless with Dean's hand around his cock. “Please. Here.”

 

Dean can't turn down such a polite request, especially since he's pretty sure he isn't going to get far aching the way he is. There's no chance of Bobby or Sam coming back here and finding them, either. They're well concealed at the back of the scrap yard. All Dean worries about is that this isn't the most romantic of places to take someone's virginity. He must be getting old-

 

He is reluctant and it's almost painful to pull himself from Cas' body in order to get the Vaseline on hand. His fingers release Cas' cock, immediately missing it's heat an Cas whimpers too at the loss. His chest is cold even in the warm air around them with the absence of the other man's body heat, though it's just a few seconds, just a heartbeat before Dean has the little tub shoved into his pocket for easy access and can press along the length of Cas' back again, fitting against him as though he were made to be here. One hand returns to grasp the other man's chest, back to the place his heartbeat pounds against his ribs like a Morse code, the other slipping down, taking time to feel the contours of Cas' belly and hips before he pushes both layers of clothes away, jeans and boxers. Cas helps, balancing himself on one hand again, shoving his underwear down his thighs, leaving is erection hard and exposed, resting against his stomach. There is nothing between Dean's hard cock and Cas' ass except the restrictive fabric of his own jeans and Dean's head is spinning with how much he wants this.

 

Cas has braced himself against the car once more and then, despite Dean not thinking the other man could get any sexier, he spreads his legs as far as he can, pushing back against all of the heat and the muscle of Dean's body behind him, needing. Oh, he needs Dean. Not just now, this is hardly a new and terrifying scenario- in his mind he's had those strong, calloused hands all over his body. He's felt the press of Dean's torso, the power of his arms holding him steady whilst Dean takes him. In every position. Slow, every inch of them pressed together- and yes, the two of them are so close to that right now. He's never wanted more.

 

“Please, Dean,” he pleads again, because this is just teasing and it's unfair, no matter how good it is.

 

Dean's hand is wandering, running down Cas' thigh and then back up to his hip, avoiding the other man's erection, flattening his palm against his belly and feeling the warmth, the heat pulsing out of Cas' skin. He hears Cas speak and knows what he wants because Dean wants it too. He wants it so badly. They're close right now and he feels like this is all that he's been missing in his life, but they can be closer, so much closer.

 

“I've got you. I'll make it good, I promise,” he whispers into Cas' ear, removing his hand from Cas' belly and pulling open his own jeans, sighing with satisfaction at the release of pressure around his cock. 

 

Immediately, though, Dean reaches for the Vaseline, tactfully unscrewing the lid one handed and discarding it, balancing the pot on the hood of the car they're pressed against and using it to cover his fingers. His movements are swift and very accurate, wasting no time in moving those fingers between Castiel's legs, because they have no time to waste. He needs to be inside Castiel as soon as possible.

 

Castiel's breath hitches when Dean's fingers press against his entrance and he lets out a soft whine of discomfort. Dean has to remember Cas isn't an angel anymore, that he's going to feel and ache as much as any other man, and he has to go slowly. But he presses his mouth to Cas' neck, kissing around his hairline and fitting his lips to Cas' throat. “I've got you.”

 

Cas is still and surprisingly receptive of Dean's touches, though. He's tight, his body is so very tight and hot and even though it's just his fingers right now it's the greatest and most satisfying feeling. He pushes two fingers into Cas, spreading them slowly to stretch out his entrance. Though the lower halves of their bodies aren't touching the heat is radiating off of the two of them with such force it is like physical contact. Dean's chest is resting against Castiel's upper back, pressing a lot of his weight on the other man, possessively holding him in place with his body and the hand still pressed firmly against Cas' chest, monitoring his heart rate with the palm of his hand.

 

Dean slides his fingers out slowly, reaching for their lubricant again, not wanting to leave Cas empty too long. He slicks his hand up and wraps it around his cock, stroking twice slowly to coat himself and lessen the initial friction between their bodies. He guides himself forward, pressing the head of his erection to Castiel's entrance and listening to the mew of what? Apprehension? Impatience?

 

“Please- please Dean, I need you.” Impatience, then, Dean concludes, if the sweet noises Castiel is making are anything to go by. Cas' fingers are flexing on the body of the car and the muscles in his arms are so tense Dean doesn't know how he's going to manage to stand once Dean gets going-

 

He pushes forward, his cock pressing into the tightness of Cas' body and finally, finally Dean is actually beginning to feel satisfied with their closeness. It's been building up desperately inside him since he stepped up behind Cas and now they're here- now, fuck.

 

Nothing has ever felt like this.

 

“You ok, Cas?” Dean whispers as he inches in, replacing his hand on Castiel's hip and holding him steady, holding him protectively against him.

 

He feels Cas nod instead of verbally reply because the other man is biting his lip. They can't stop.

 

“Want me to stop?”

 

Cas shakes his head, no, and Dean pushes all the way into his body. Both of them groan, echoing each other's pleasure. Their bodies are flush, up and down they couldn't be any closer. Neither of them move for a moment, Dean just breathes in deeply and absorbs Cas' scent from his skin and his hair and Cas catches his breath and relaxes his body around Dean. There is a silent communication between them just before Dean begins to move properly, holding Cas steady with his well placed hands and rocking out of him just a fraction before thrusting back in. Cas groans, his muscles clenching briefly. Dean repeats, Cas clenches and groans again.

 

“Dean- please,” are the most common words in Cas' vocabulary right now and he whispers them until Dean moves faster and harder, still only retreating an inch or two before he thrusts in again, finding it impossible to put any further distance between them. Dean muffles his own moans against Cas' neck, and as he rolls his hips his fingers inch over to wrap around Cas' erection which is hard and heavy and wet from his precome. Cas rasps out a moan with every inward thrust of Dean's cock, the noise morphing into a sob when Dean begins to jerk him off simultaneously.

 

The sound of their breathing and moaning falls into sync and Dean's lips press more and more kisses to Cas' neck, the fingers on his chest wound tightly in the fabric of his shirt as his orgasm begins to build up and he knows it's going to be hard and soon. Cas is trembling and it's all Dean can do to keep himself standing let alone Cas. He can feel the other man's muscles beginning to tighten around him and quiver, massaging Dean's cock as they do so.

 

“Lean forward,” Dean whispers and Cas tries to obey as best he can, changing their angle just slightly so that he could get deeper, just that much deeper to press against Cas' prostate-

 

The moan of pleasure that Cas lets out the first time is the single most erotic noise that Dean has ever heard. Cas' erection throbs and his body trembles and very subsequent roll of Dean's hips brings a sweet, keening sound from Cas' lips.

 

“Cas-” Dean pants. “Cas, I'm close-”

 

Cas gasps and Dean is surprised when he comes seconds later, his lips parting in a silent sound of pleasure too great to verbalise. Cas' muscles clamp down around him as his cock twitches and then coats Dean's hand and part of the car beneath them with his come. He is so tight that Dean can barely move, can barely thrust but it's ok because just the sight of Cas' orgasm has pulled Dean impossibly close to the edge of his own and it only takes two or three rolls of his hips before Dean shakes and loses himself too, holding onto Cas in the same possessive, protective manner even if he can barely stand up himself.

 

They stand as they are for perhaps a long time, or just a minute, neither is counting, but Dean hates the feeling of his cock softening, knowing he's going to have to move away and knowing that this bond, this wonderful closeness they're just forged is going to have to end. Cas is still shaking slightly, but his heartbeat is slowing and Dean can make out the pinches of a smile in the corner of his lips.

 

“Cas-” Dean whispers finally, sighing remorsefully as he does eventually pull back. “Cas?”

 

“Dean-” speaking breaks Cas of his silence completely and he begins to chuckle. “Oh- wow.”

 

“I know,” Dean smiles, keeping his face pressed against Cas' neck because there's no need for them to physically part anywhere else.

 

“I- wow-”

 

It occurs to Dean right then and there that this was possibly Cas' first orgasm. Definitely his first with someone else. As his mind clears up slightly he is once again concerned that this hasn't been the most romantic scenario for their first time. Their first time. His smile grows a little more.

 

“What?” Cas asks, turning his head slightly, still apparently amused.

 

“Can I take you- can I take you home?” Dean asks, pulling Cas into an upright position, their jeans and pants for now still remaining around their ankles. They have a little time to be languid. Cas' head rolls back against Dean's shoulder, dopey smile fixed on his face.

 

“You can take me anywhere,” he says, lifting and hand to touch the side of Dean's face.

 

They look into each others eyes for a long, drawn out moment before Cas' fingers press gently against Dean's jaw and Dean leans in at the same time and their lips meet for their first kiss. Years, years of repressed feelings builds up and cascades out in seconds and suddenly neither of them can get enough.

 

“Ok, home, now-” Dean mutters and Cas laughs again, the easiest and happiest Dean has ever seen him. Well, if that's the case, they'll need to do this more often.


End file.
